1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to boxes for storing and displaying jewelry, and, more specifically, to an improved jewelry display box that can retain large amounts of jewelry that have different sizes and configurations in an easily accessible and visible manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, I developed and patented a jewelry display box (see my U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,121 under my former married name) which provided a way of both mounting and displaying jewelry such as earrings, etc. This earlier U.S. patent of mine was a significant improvement over other products previously disclosed for storing or displaying jewelry. In one type of prior art product prior to my U.S. Patent, a jewelry box was fabricated in a configuration resembling a miniature piece of furniture, such as a china closet, chest, dresser, etc. While this type of jewelry box was aesthetically pleasing, the small storage containers within it were insufficient to separately store an individual's large quantity of jewelry. The result was often a tangled conglomeration of chains and earrings. In addition, there was not included a way to visibly display the jewelry.
In another type of prior art product prior to my U.S. Patent, jewelry display frames took the shape of many popular items, such as television characters, animals, mushrooms, trees, etc. According to this prior art disclosure, the jewelry was attached to hooks on or inserted through holes in the figures. While the jewelry was visibly displayed, only small quantities of jewelry could be attached to the limited peripheral area of any figure. In addition, these figures were relatively unstable and did not protect the jewelry because the figures would easily tip over, often causing damage to many pieces of jewelry.
My prior issued U.S. Patent disclosed an easy to use jewelry display box that could display earrings, chains and pins, but could not display wider jewelry objects such as large hoop type earrings and other wide shaped jewelry pieces.
Therefore, the need existed to provide an improved jewelry display box capable of combining the abilities to effectively store, display, protect, and provide easy access to a large amount of jewelry of different sizes and configurations including large hoop type earrings and other wide shaped jewelry pieces.